Binds of love
by 2light4dark
Summary: Genma and Raidou take some very personal time-out for themselves at home. Time off was the reward for helping Iruka on that hellish day of his mating, time both lovers planned to put to good use. Warning: M/M sex, bondage. Notes: Part of the Get him Now! World.


**Title:** BINDS OF LOVE.  
**Author:** Vamp  
**Pairing(s):** Genma x Raidou.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Genma and Raidou take some very personal time-out for themselves at home. Time off was the reward for helping Iruka on that hellish day of his mating, time both lovers planned to put to good use.  
**Warning:** M/M sex, bondage,  
**Notes:** Part of the Get him Now! World. A life mate is the one person you have a deep special bond with, most end up as a couple and do not change once they have been paired up. While a Play mate is a person that you chose to have close sexual relations with, they look after your needs when a life mate is out of town, unlike a life mate they can change over time. Each ninja is allowed up to two play mates and only ever have one life mate.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunny's.  
**Beta:** None but hell you must be expecting that by now. Feel free to ignore my hideous misuse of the English language, or offer me a hand.

BINDS OF LOVE.

Genma felt all his muscles spasm as one when warm air rushed over his exposed neck, a lusty moan had been emitted from his lover, sending electrified tingles ghosting straight to his groin. One kunai callused finger tracers round his stretched vulnerable neck, over the Adam's apple and upwards until it had traced the full curve of Genma's parted dry lips. Yet more pleas to be fucked remained ignored like they had been for the last three hours. Genma could be a demanding, bratty sub that Raidou would give into, not today. This time Genma had tried everything to get his way, only earning more teasing.

"You look divine."

Genma gave a weak show of struggling against the multitude of thin leather straps holding him bound securely in place. They wound round each of his long milky coffee coloured limbs, curled like dormant black serpents and Genma no longer cared how long he'd been kept captive. Just that the look on Raidou's face spoke of so many deeply felt emotions towards his life-mate, ones that Genma equally returned. He loved to give control up, to feel the security that lots of leather bought in Raidou's skilled hands.

When Raidou licks at the exposed hard nipple, a smile graces his parted lips as more soft sounds come from his life mate. Continuing to torment each nub in turn while he also noted how close Genma was to his limit, if the red straining member could have talked it would have been screaming long ago. His beloved mate was not far off losing his load, just a little push and Raidou could truly believe the bound man would tip over that orgasmic knife edge with nothing more than one last hot tongue tangling shared kiss.

Raidou's scared face hovered in Genma's field of vision for a moment before disappearing once more, just that quick glimpse alone, had him rolling his honey brown eyes and moaning like some two-bit whore caught mid act with a John. _What was his lover up to now?_ Cool jell was coated over the restrained man's prick, the temperature change doing nothing to cool the boiling blood that was keeping it rock like hard. Genma ended up gibbering away madly while making little sense completely trapped in a heavy haze of endorphins, mind reduced to how Raidou's hand slipped and pleasured him.

Genma strained to hear more, to claw back from where he was losing himself and workout just what was going to happen next, what twisted idea Raidou might have come up with. But nothing made sense, a soft popping sound followed by a thud as something hit the carpeted floor. Then movement as the wider fire user's body straddled Genma's hips. Tight heat lowering itself round his cock, Genma could feel the inner walls of Raidou greedily clamping onto him, trying to swallow him whole like a second overly eager mouth. He wanted to last, enjoy this delightful, if slow slide of their joined bodies, but Raidou had kept Genma on that blinding edge for way too long.

Both screaming, they climaxed together, raw cries bouncing off the specially built playroom walls, each of the flats in this particular apartment block had one small extra room included, a room that carried silence and masking jitsu's. Not that their neighbours really cared all that much. Most of the residents happened to be both ninja and perverted, Anko lived on the floor above them and three doors down was Kotetsu.

Once the lights on the inside of Raidou head stopped flashing and he could see straight once more, limbs now able to follow his basic command to move. The kindly fire user slowly rose off his mates softening cock, feeling the flow of cum trying to move out his ass, Raidou did not want to lose that feeling so soon. He picked up a slightly fatter butt-plug than the one still laying abandoned on the carpet, it would hold his lovers juice snugly within. Then Raidou set about setting Genma free, helping while Genma floated in sub-space, lifting him off the padded spanking bench he'd been secured on and over to a large bean filled cushion.

Raidou could see Genma was still out of this earthly world, deeply lost to his sub-space high, shaking his head slightly amused no end at Genma's predictable behaved. It might take Raidou's most treasured possession a little while to get into the swing of their sexy games, but he was so damn hot when he did finally let go. It also took Genma longer than other people to come back down, Raidou was used to this now, but had freaked out at the first time he'd managed to get Genma to fly. In his moment of panic, had lead to a rather interesting situation involving the pervert king and toad sage. Raidou hand then vowed to _never,_ **ever** _again_ interrupt those two while discussing Naruto's training.

Kissing his way across Genma's face, Raidou settled down to what would be a long snuggle, something the blond special jonin rarely managed to be still for his partner to indulge in. Raidou could see his life-mate was dropping off to a very content sleep, and he also could feel the tug on his own tired body. Making a note to thank Iruka for getting them time off work, it almost took out the sting after having almost lost their favourite playmate. Pulling up a blanket Raidou felt more at peace than when they'd woken that morning, his connection with Genma was strongly pulsing between them and he was filled with that very same mans come.


End file.
